Amnésie
by Azhinaify
Summary: Bonjours à tous! Voici ma fiction principale Amnésie! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!
1. Prologue

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter se déroule dans un monde parallèle à celui-ci de notre héros à la tignasse jaune voulant devenir Hokage. Madara, membre de l'Akatsuki, veut récupérer Kyubi scellé dans le corps de Naruto Uzumaki même si pour cela il devait le tuer. Pour arriver à ses fins, il envoie notre héros dans un monde parallèle au sien. Mais ce qui arriva, n'était pas prévu. Pas prévu du tout. Naruto, pendant son voyage inter-spatiale, perdu la mémoire. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Souvenirs**

… En tant que père je vais te dire la même chose que ta mère Naruto ... on t'aime ...

Sur ces mots, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur fulgurante à la tête l'en empêcha. Il resta là, quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, allongé par terre, les genoux recroquevillaient sous son menton, attendant que le mal passe. Lorsque celui-ci s'en alla et qui put enfin se lever, il réfléchit.

- Ou est-ce que je suis ? Pourquoi ? … Qui suis-je ?

De nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse trouver une seule réponse. La seule chose dont il se rappelait était « Naruto... on t'aime ». Naruto c'était son nom. Mais à qui parlait-t-il avant de s'évanouir et pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien à part de cela ? Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver des indices mais rien ne l'aida. Finalement il décida de se diriger vers le village le plus près dans l'espoir de se rappeler quelques choses. Mais faisant déjà nuit il eut du mal à se repérer. Il continua à marcher tout droit sous les arbres à la recherche d'une lumière qui pourrait le guider.

Quelques fois il se sentit observé mais jamais on ne l'avait approché. Il continua ainsi à errer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une gigantesque porte fermée. Il chercha dans les alentours un passage pour entrer dans le village mais celui-ci était bien gardé et il était impossible d'y entrer autre part que par la grande porte. Fatigué il s'assit près de celle-ci et attendit. Demain matin les villageois ouvriraient sûrement la porte et il pourrait se glisser de l'autre côté. Il avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

- Eh ! Toi la bas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?!

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. A demi réveillé, il regarda de tous les côtés cherchant qui l'avait interpellé puis leva la tête et le vit. Un homme se trouvait en haut de la muraille et le regardait. Naruto se leva et recula dans la lumière pour mieux voir celui qui l'avait réveillé. Ils se regardèrent un moment quand l'homme reprit.

- Menma ? Menma c'est toi ? Mais oui c'est bien toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche dehors à une heure pareille ?!

Naruto comprit que s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors il valait mieux jouer le jeu et se prendre pour ce « Menma »

- Euh... Je me suis balader dans la forêt aujourd'hui et je me suis endormis. Quand je me suis réveillé il faisait déjà nuit.

- Ça te ressemble bien ! répondit l'homme en rigolant. Allé entre je t'ouvre !

Naruto entra dans le village, remercia l'homme et se remit en route pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Il marcha dans les ruelles animées un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix de femme crier le nom de Menma. Il s'arrêta puis se remit à gambader, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par l'épaule.

- Tu fais exprès de me mettre en colère ou quoi ! Le garçon se retourna et la regarda. Elle était belle avec ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux rouges flamboyant.

- Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ! Menma ! - Oui. Lui dit-il s'en réfléchir. La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux longtemps puis le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine.

- Ou était tu passais ces trois derniers jours... Ton père et moi étions tellement inquiets pour toi... Ne refais plus jamais ça d'accord ?

- Oui.

Le jeune homme voulu dire la vérité à cette femme, qu'il n'était pas son fils, mais la voyant aux bords des larmes, soulagée, il ne put que s'abstenir et continuer à se faire passer pour ce Menma, qui devait beaucoup lui ressembler, jusqu'à son retour. Sa nouvelle mère s'écarta de lui pour lui prendre la main et l'emmena chez son nouveau chez lui. Arrivé, il salua son père qui vient lui faire un câlin à son tour en lui expliquant que sa mère, Kushina, était tellement inquiète qu'elle avait refusé toutes les missions qu'on lui avait proposé pour aller le chercher mais qu'il l'avait retenu à temps, lui expliquant, quand temps que ninja et sous ordre du Hokage elle ne pouvait pas partir comme cela. Puis il lui demanda s'il avait déjà mangé et celui-ci lui répondit que non. Alors il lui apporta des restes de repas et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. Naruto, affamé, mangea tous ce qui put trouver, pendant que ses parents le regardaient. Gêné, il demanda à ces derniers s'il y avait un problème et ceux-ci lui répondirent gentiment « plus maintenant ». Quand il eut fini de tout dévorer son père prit la parole.

- Demain ce sera ton jour de repos ! Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux !

- Minato! Hurla Kushina. Tu es trop gentil! Comme il a été absent pendant trois jours il a intérêt à passer toute sa journée de demain à rattraper son retard en s'entraînant! Sinon il va m'entendre !

- C'est toi qui est un peu dur tu ne penses pas ? Tenta l'homme doucement ayant peur de recevoir la colère de sa femme. Cette dernière réfléchit puis ajouta.

- Bon d'accord pour cette fois ci mais la prochaine fois...

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois je te le promets. Dit le père tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

- Maintenant tout le monde au lit ! Allez zou !

Naruto se leva et avança dans le couloir. Ne sachant pas qu'elle porte menait à sa chambre il ouvra la première à droite. Les toilettes. Il y entra faisant semblant que c'est là où il voulait aller puis quand il n'entendit plus de bruits dans le couloir, sortit, et essaya la porte suivante qui heureusement menez à sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait appris que son nom. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça. Il s'endormit tout en essayant de se rappeler une dernière fois quelques choses, en vain. Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné avec ses parents, Naruto sortit de la maison en quête d'indice. Il retourna d'abord à l'entrée du village. La bas un garçon habillé tout en vert avec la coupe au bol et de gros sourcils l'interpella.

- Salut Menma. Dit l'étranger d'un air déprimé.

- Salut euh ça va ? Répondit-il.

- Je dois partir en mission avec Neji, Tenten et Gai sensei mais je suis crevé.

- Ah et ben euh bonne chance je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Prononça-t-il en essayant de le réconforter.

- Lee ! On y va ! J'espère que t'es en forme cette fois ci ! Cria un garçon, aux longs cheveux noir accroché au bout par un élastique, accompagné d'une fille.

- Negi Tenten ! Attendez ! Cria la copie conforme en plus vieux de Lee.

- Gai sensei vous êtes aussi lent que votre maître tortue ! S'exclama Negi en regardant Tenten. Ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est parti! Hurla Negi en levant son poing vers le ciel.

- Ouais ! Cria Tenten en accompagnant son partenaire.

- Ouais... disent ensemble d'un air maussade leur deux autres compagnons, après que Gai est rejoint Lee, tous en levant leur bras mollement.

La troupe sortit du village et partie. « Menma a des amis un peu bizarre » se dit Naruto. Après qu'ils aient quitté son champ de vision ce dernier se retourna et se mit en marche. Il regarda autour de lui tout en avançant pendant un moment puis s'arrêta devant un magasin de nouille du nom d'Ichiraku. Sentant l'odeur venant de l'intérieur, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il décida d'y entrer pour manger. -

Salut. Dit d'une voix grave et froide, l'homme qui se présenta à lui.

- Bonjour

. - Comme d'habitude je suppose ?

- Euh oui merci. L'homme partit dans le fond du restaurant et revient avec dans les mains un bol de nouille.

- Et voilà pour toi. Tes ramens avec tes « menmas ».

Naruto voulut le remercier mais celui-ci était déjà partit. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il réfléchissait. Peut-être que Menma et lui n'était qu'en fait une seule est même personne et qu'on l'avait surnommé Menma parce qu'il adorait ça ? Il mangea ses ramens et découvrit qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ces « menmas ». Pourtant c'est ce qu'il prenait tout le temps avant. Peut-être que le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête l'avait rendu non seulement amnésique mais lui avait aussi changé le sens du goût ? « Non ça n'a rien à voir » pensa-t-il. Il laissa sur la table la monnaie et sortit. A l'extérieur il percuta quelqu'un et s'excusa.

- Désolé. Dit Naruto.

L'inconnu releva la tête. Avec son air débile et ses cheveux noirs regroupés en couette au sommet de son crâne, il sourit.

- Oh Menma ! Tu as mangé ?

- Hein euh oui.

- Tu es bête Shikamaru ?! Tu vois bien qui vient juste de sortir de chez Ichiraku ! Le gronda son compagnon se trouvant à côté de lui. Celui-ci avait les cheveux rouges dressés sur sa tête et était plus fin que son ami.

- Shikamaru, Chôji arrêtez de vous disputer s'il vous plaît. En tant que partenaires nous devons bien nous entendre. De plus vous embêter Menma. Alors arrêter d'accord ? Prononça d'une voix douce une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds accrochés en couette au-dessus de sa tête, portant un petit haut jaune, col roulé, assortit à sa longue jupe et à ses petites chaussures.

- Ah désolé Ino ! Répondit Shikamaru tout en continuant de sourire avec son air d'imbécile.

- Désolé. Enchaîna Chôji.

- Et si on allait manger nous aussi ? On pourrait retourner à ce super bon restaurant de boulette, hein ?! Proposa Shikamaru.

- Mais c'est chère là-bas. Répondit Chôji.

- Mais non ! Si on prend neuf brochettes à deux euros l'unité et qu'on en mange trois chacun alors on ne payera que euh ça fait combien...

- Ça fera 6 euros chacun. Dit Chôji désespéré.

- Oui voilà. Ça ne fera que six euros chacun !

- C'est non.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Arrêter ! Hurla Ino. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et lui sourit.

- Nous devons y aller. Au revoir Menma. Lui dit-t-elle gentiment.

- Au au revoir. Répondit Naruto déconcerté.

Après avoir quitté Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino, Naruto continua à se balader dans le village cherchant d'autres informations mais il ne rencontra personne d'autre qui aurait pu l'aider et rien ne lui revenu en mémoire. Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui. Il arriva pile à temps pour le dîner et toute la famille se mit à table. Après le repas Naruto sortit dans la rue pour prendre un peu l'air. Il marcha dans la nuit, éclairé par quelques bougies, tout en essayant de ne penser à rien, de vider son esprit. Quand il arriva au bord de la rivière traversant le village il ne l'aperçut même pas. Puis le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait l'émergea peu à peu et il retrouvât ses esprits. Il s'assit par terre et contempla les reflets de la lune sur l'eau faisant scintillait la rivière tout entière. Pendant de longues minutes il regarda les lumières brillait sur l'eau comme les étoiles dans le ciel, émerveillait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à sa droite qui stoppa la magie. Le bruit n'étant autre qu'une éclaboussure d'eau, il n'en prêta pas attention. Mais celui-ci se fit de plus en plus persistent et fort. Intrigué par ce qui provoquait ces éclaboussures il se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il se faufila entre des buissons puis arriva devant un pont. Il avança encore et aperçut sous la structure en bois une ombre sur l'eau. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un ninja pour se déplacer ainsi sur l'eau, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha encore un peu et fut surpris de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Une jeune et jolie fille nu aux longs cheveux bruns dansant sur l'eau. Du bout de ses doigts elle caressait l'eau et la faisait virevolter et tournoyer autour d'elle.

- Qu'elle est belle... murmura-t-il les yeux ébahit.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu pour essayer de reconnaître qui était cette belle brune, mais comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle arrêta de bouger et se retourna dans sa direction. Naruto eut juste le temps de voir ses pupilles blanches brillait dans la nuit avant de se cacher dans les buissons. « Pourvu qu'elle ne m'est pas vu! ». S'écria-t-il inquiet. Il attendit ainsi accroupit pendant quelques minutes puis sortit la tête des branches touffus. La jeune fille n'était plus là. Elle était partit. Naruto déçu de ne pas avoir pu reconnaitre la jeune fille mais soulagé que celle-ci ne l'ai pas trouvé, rentra chez lui dormir. Ses parents étant déjà couché il décida de faire de même fatigué par cette longue journée. Le lendemain matin, il dormit tout la matinée et ne se réveilla qu'à midi. Heureusement ses parents étant partit en mission le matin même, Kushina ne le su jamais et Naruto ne fut jamais grondé. Après s'être habillé notre blond sortit de chez lui. Il se baladait dans le quartier quand une fille aux cheveux rose coupé court au grand front l'appela.

- Menma ! Cria-t-elle en lui courant après. Naruto s'arrêta et l'attendit.

- Salut. Dit-il quand elle fut enfin à son niveau.

- Salut ! répondit-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ces quatre derniers jours ? On devait s'entrainer ensemble avec Sasuke tu te souviens ? lui dit-elle gentiment mais avec un certain reproche dans sa voix.

- Désolé. J'avais oublié.

- Pourquoi n'oublies-tu tes rendez-vous que quand c'est un entrainement ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour Sasuke et moi qui t'avons encore attendu. Dit-elle mécontente.

- Je suis désolé.

- Bon…

- Grrr…

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh c'était mon ventre qui gargouillait parce que je n'ai pas encore mangé.

- Ah ! Moi non plus ! Alors allons dans ton restaurant préféré ! s'écria-t-elle tout en lui prenant la main.

Naruto ne savait pas qui elle était mais trouva que les villageois étaient tous gentils avec elle. Les marchands lui offraient de la nourriture gratuitement et les enfants lui demandaient de leur serrer la main. C'était une star mais pourquoi ? Il entendit plusieurs bribes de conversation comme « Après tout ce qu'a fait ton père pour nous on te doit bien cela » ou « Regardé ! C'est la fille du Yondaime qui a sauvé notre village il y a maintenant 16 ans ! » S'il avait bien compris le père de cette fille, « le Yondaime », avait sauvé le village il y a longtemps et c'était pour cela que tout le monde était gentil avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin devant son restaurant préféré… Chez Ichiraku. Ils entrèrent, s'assirent et la fille commanda pour lui. - Deux bols de Ramens. Un avec des menmas et l'autre avec des narutos s'il vous plait. « Des narutos ? » Pensa-t-il. « Comme mon vrai nom ? ». Il attendit la commande et quand celle-ci arriva il dû manger avec dégout ses « menmas » qu'il n'aimait pas et qui devait être son plat préféré. Il regarda les ramens de sa voisine et lui demanda.

- Je peux gouter tes « narutos » ?

- Mais tu déteste ça.

- Ben aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'y gouter. Je peux ?

- Euh oui. Si tu veux.

Naruto piqua un « naruto » rond en forme de spirale avec ses baguettes et l'avala. « Ce que c'est bon ! s'écria-t-il dans sa tête. Lorsque tout à coup une image lui apparut dans sa tête c'était lui, chez Ichiraku en train de redemander un autre bol de ramen avec une double portion de « naruto ». Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-il dans son for intérieur. J'ai toujours adoré les « narutos » ! Ichiraku est mon restaurant préféré justement parce qu'il y cuisinait les meilleurs « narutos » du village! Menma et lui était donc deux personnes différentes… -

Alors ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que d'habitude… Mais je préfère tout de même les « menmas » lui répondit-il pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Après avoir tout avalé, la fille lui dit que pour cette fois elle payait pour lui et Naruto la remercie. Quand ils sortirent du restaurant ils entendirent une voix de femme hurler.

- Sakura ! Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs sauta sur la fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés et l'agrippa par le col.

- Sakura que fait tu avec Menma ! Dit la brune méchamment.

- Rien rien du tout. Lui répondit Sakura effrayée.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, pleine de sous-entendu.

- Non bien sûr que non…

- Hinata ! Arrête ! Dit une voix inconnue.

Deux garçons accoururent derrière elle, l'un les cheveux châtains accompagné de son chien, l'autre recouvert de pied en cape dans les couleurs noire et verte, tenant dans sa main un pistolet anti-insecte.

- Tant mieux. Répondit Hinata en lâchant Sakura.

Les deux garçons les rejoignirent et s'excusèrent auprès de Sakura pour le mauvais comportement d'Hinata.

- Hinata ce n'est pas le moment nous devons rejoindre Kurenai-sensei pour l'entrainement et tu sais bien qu'elle déteste qu'on la fasse attendre. Dit l'ami aux cheveux marron.

- Hmm… La fille se retourna vers Naruto et lui murmura à son tour.

- On se reverra bientôt... Menma… Lui dit-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et mielleuse. Hinata se sépara de lui en souriant.

- Kiba ! Shino ! On se casse ! Dit-t-elle. Et ses deux compagnons la suivirent derrière elle sans broncher.

Sakura et Naruto restèrent un moment figer puis ce dernier prit la parole.

- Euh est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Sakura.

- Oui… Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Bien que d'habitude elle ne soit pas très agréable, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi énervée… Dit Sakura.

- Moi non plus… répondis Naruto.

- Bon on se voit demain pour l'entrainement hein ? Demanda Sakura.

- Ouais.

- Alors à demain.

- A demain.

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Naruto passa l'après-midi à errer dans le village puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Cette fille… Hinata…elle lui rappelait quelqu'un… mais qui ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Entraînements**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux c'était l'aube. Encore fatigué, il se retourna dans son lit et essaya de se rendormir. Soudain, il se redressa et regarda son réveille. 7H45.

- Ahhhh ! Je suis en retard ! Cria Naruto dans toute la maison.

Tout à coup la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, et les cheveux rouges dressés sur la tête, sa mère entra dans la chambre furax.

- Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Dé Désolé… murmura Naruto en essayant de se faire le plus petit que possible.

Kushina sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Tout de suite après Naruto sauta de son lit, s'habilla, noua son bandeau frontal sur son front et sortit à son tour. Il attrapa un morceau de pain tartiné à la confiture, le mit dans sa bouche et ouvra la porte.

- Ah ché choir ! Et il ferma la porte.

Quand il eut fini de manger sa tartine à l'abricot qu'il trouva délicieuse, il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous à 7h55 avant Sakura et Sasuke mais Kakashi était déjà là.

- Menma tu es encore en retard ! Le gronda-t-il. -

Mais c'est vous qui êtes toujours en avance Kakashi-sensei. Répondit Sakura qui venait juste d'arriver accompagné de Sasuke.

Kakashi, vêtu de l'uniforme des junins, avait les cheveux blancs et portait son bandeau frontal de travers pour cacher son œil gauche. Sasuke, lui, avait les cheveux noirs, coupés courts, presqu'aussi sombre que ses yeux. Il portait un collier et un bracelet clinquant assortit à ses vêtements, toujours aussi foncé, mais à la mode.

- Bon maintenant commençons l'entrainement ! S'écria Kakashi en souriant.

- Vous allez nous apprendre de nouvelles techniques ? Demanda Naruto.

- Oui. Mais des techniques de base. Je veux voir qu'elles techniques vous pouvez utiliser et celle que vous ne pouvez pas ! Continua-t-il. Tout d'abord nous allons essayer le Katon.

- Mais moi je maitrise déjà cette technique et depuis longtemps ! Protesta Sasuke.

- Au mieux de te vanter, pourquoi ne pas nous éblouir avec cette ci grande puissance qui faisait la fierté de la famille Uchiwa. Rétorqua Kakashi.

- Grrr…

Sasuke, énervé, s'écarta de ses amis et composa les signes. La flamme qui sortit de sa bouche fut tellement grande et puissante que ses compagnons durent reculer à cause de la chaleur suffocante, pour ne pas finir en tas de cendre.

- Hmm… La réputation de la famille Uchiwa n'est pas volée en effet. Tu peux être fier de toi ! Dit-t-il avec un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

- Tsss je me suis fait avoir.

- A vous Sakura, Menma.

- Vous pouvez nous remontrer les signes ? Demanda Sakura.

Kakashi acquiesça et leur montra les signes. De suite Naruto les recomposa et cracha une énorme flamme à son tour.

- C'est bien Menma ! La flamme est plus petite que celle de Sasuke mais c'est vraiment pas mal ! Allez à toi Sakura.

Sakura concentra son chakra, fit les signes à son tour, mais à la place de la flamme à laquelle tous s'attendaient, une petite braise s'échappa de sa bouche. Sakura déçu et honteuse tourna le dos à ses amis.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! l'avertit Kakashi. Cela veut juste dire que l'élément du feu ne te convient pas. Essaye autre chose comme le Futon! Regarde !

Kakashi effectua les signes et Sakura limita. Une puissante tornade sortit de sa bouche ce qui fit tomber Sasuke et Naruto par terre et arracha quelques arbres de leurs racines. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent surpris puis se relevèrent. Sakura sourit.

- Tu vois. Le vent te convient mieux. Dit Kakashi. Essayez-vous deux.

Sasuke et Naruto firent les signes et deux tornades de puissance égale à celle de Sakura sortirent de leur bouche.

- C'est très bien les garçons. Vous savez tous les trois maitriser le Futon et ça pourra nous être très utile dans les combats à venir. Maintenant vous allez essayer le Suiton. Va y Menma commence.

Chacun leur tour ils lancèrent le Suiton. Ou plutôt ils essayèrent. A part Sakura qui avait réussi à projeter de sa bouche un petit jet d'eau, les deux garçons furent incapables de faire sortir de leur bouche quoique ce soit.

- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que Sakura seulement arriverait au Suiton. Dit Kakashi en rigolant.

- C'est pas grave. Dit Sasuke. Après tout, tant que j'ai mon Katon je suis sûr de gagner.

- Ah bon… répondit Kakashi en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- A mon avis tu devrais plutôt t'entrainer… On ne sait jamais… Dit gentiment Sakura.

- Je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Sakura mais ça va aller. Je suis fort tu sais ? Lui répondit Sasuke en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je sais… murmura-t-elle doucement pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

- Menma ? Kakashi chercha Naruto des yeux et le trouva plus loin devant un arbre essayant d'exécuter un Suiton. Il s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu aussi acharné dans un entrainement. Dit Kakashi.

- Hmm.

- Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'es pas venu les deux dernières fois…

- Oui. Maman m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à rattraper mon retard… Mentit-t-il, même si ce qui venait de dire n'était pas faux. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il avait envie de s'entrainer encore et encore mais on dirait que ce n'était pas le cas de Menma.

- Ahhh ! Kushina ! Je comprends mieux. - Elle est si connu que ça ? - Bien sûr! La plupart des gens du village savent qui vaut mieux ne pas l'embêter ! Rigola Kakashi.

- Je comprends pourquoi. Répondit Naruto en souriant.

- L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui vous pouvait partir ! Cria Kakashi.

Naruto, après mangé, passa l'après-midi à s'entrainer dans les bois, caché, de peur que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose. Sakura, elle, fit de même au terrain d'exercice et Sasuke s'amusa pendant le reste de la journée à draguer toutes les filles qu'il croisait. La journée suivant, ils eurent de nouveau entrainement.

- Regardez Kakashi-sensei ! J'ai réussis ! Cria Naruto en sautant partout.

- Tu es bien excité aujourd'hui. Dit Kakashi. Naruto se calma. Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi alors ?

- Regardez ! Naruto composa les signes du Suiton et un petit ruisseau glissa de sa bouche.

- C'est très bien Menma ! Comme quoi en s'entrainant on peut arriver à tout ! N'est pas Sasuke ?

- Hmm. Gémit-il.

- Moi aussi je me suis entrainé ! Dit toute joyeuse Sakura.

Cette dernière fit les signes à son tour et un torrent d'eau émergea de sa bouche traçant une longue trachée dans la terre.

- C'est super Sakura ! C'est beaucoup mieux qu'hier ! Dit Kakashi.

- Mon Futon est aussi plus puissant. Lança Naruto.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Lui répondit-il. Je pensais aujourd'hui vous laissez vous entrainer encore mais comme vous l'avez déjà fait nous allons passer à l'étape suivante.

- L'étape suivante ? Demanda Sakura.

- Vous allez combiner vos chakras. Dit avec sérieux leur maitre.

- Les combiner ? Dit Sasuke à son tour.

- Oui Sakura et Naruto vont s'entrainé à combiner leur Futon et Suiton, Naruto et Sasuke combineront leur Katon et Futon et enfin Sasuke et Sakura mélangeront leur Suiton et Katon. Quand vous y arriveraient bien, on combinera vos trois Futon. Ok ?

- Oui ! Répondirent les trois élèves.

- Alors c'est parti !

Naruto et Sakura commencèrent ensemble pendant que Sasuke s'entraina au Suiton, jaloux de Naruto qui avait réussi. Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke furent surpris de voir que le Futon de Naruto n'était plus le même que celui d'hier. Il était beaucoup plus puissant…

- Impressionnant… Dit Kakashi.

Temps de progrès en si peu de temps… Au bout de deux heures, Naruto et Sakura réussirent enfin à créer une tornade d'eau. Celle-ci détruisit tous les arbres qu'elle croisa sur son passage.

- Faisons une pause. Leur dit leur maitre.

Après la pause, Sasuke et Naruto essayèrent ensemble de combiner le Katon et Futon pendant que Sakura, elle, s'entraina au Katon.

- Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Leur dit Kakashi quelques heures plus tard.

Les élèves tombèrent par terre, épuisé, n'ayant plus une seule goute de chakra dans leur corps. Essoufflés, ils restèrent assis un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Quand enfin ils furent calmés, Sakura prit la parole.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors on peut manger ensemble ?

- Oui. Répondit Naruto. Ce dernier et Sakura se tournèrent vers Sasuke.

- Ok. Dit Sasuke après avoir réfléchit.

- Ça vous dit un barbecue ?

- Oui. Dirent Naruto et Sasuke ensemble.

Tous les trois se levèrent et allèrent manger. Bien que Sasuke ne soit pas de très bonne humeur il proposa tout de même à Sakura de payer sa part. Celle-ci le remercia et ils sortirent. Ils allaient se dire au revoir lorsque qu'une voix les arrêta.

- Attendez ! Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Negi, Tenten et Lee, à la traine, en train de courir en leur direction. Sakura s'avança vers eux.

- Negi, Tenten, Lee… Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de ce dernier. Ça va ? - Oui tout va bien ! Dit Negi en souriant. - Alors ou est-ce que vous courrez ainsi ? demanda-t-elle.

- En fait, on cherche Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata, Shino et Kiba. Vous ne les aurez pas vus par hasard?

- Euh non pas aujourd'hui. Désolé. Répondit Sakura.

- Ah bon tant pis.

- Pourquoi vous les cherché ? Qu'elle que chose ne va pas ? demanda Naruto.

- Non ! Non. Tsunade-sama voulez les voir car elle a une mission pour eux.

- D'accord. Si on les croise on leur dira. Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

- Merci.

- Sinon comment ça va Tenten ? Tu sembles radieuse aujourd'hui. Dit Sasuke d'une voix mielleuse en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Ah bon tu crois ? - Oui bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose aujourd'hui qui te mettrait de si bonne humeur ?

- En fait, euh, aujourd'hui Azuma-sensei ma félicité car c'est grâce à moi que nous avons réussi la mission a-t-il-dit.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Sasuke en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

- Euh oui. Dit Tenten en rougissant.

- Bon on ferait mieux de se dépêcher Tenten, Lee. Dit Negi d'une voix froide et sèche.

- Oui on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. Ajouta Lee sur le même ton de voix.

Les deux amis n'avait pas l'air très content de voir que Sasuke draguer Tenten sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte. Pensa Naruto. - Au revoir Tine tine. Chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille de Tenten. On voyait bien que Negi avait du mal à retenir sa colère, que Lee boudait et que Sakura était jalouse. Lee tout de même s'approcha de Sakura et lui dit au revoir en la regardant dans les yeux. Celle-ci, gênée, lui répondit en baissant la tête. Le reste de la compagnie se dirent au revoir et ils se séparèrent.


End file.
